These days, organic electroluminescent devices are studied for practical use in display devices, light sources, illumination, etc. The organic electroluminescent device includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic layer provided between the cathode and the anode. When a current flows between the cathode and the anode, an exciton is generated in the organic layer, and light emission occurs when the exciton undergoes radiative deactivation.